


Top Shelf Problems and How to Solve Them with Katie Holt

by GlarpNinja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Keith/Allura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlarpNinja/pseuds/GlarpNinja
Summary: Top Shelves have been the bane of Pidge’s existence for as long as she could remember. This time around, her solution to this problem is a bit more... unorthodox.





	Top Shelf Problems and How to Solve Them with Katie Holt

Okay, as reluctant as she was to admit it at the time, in hindsight, maybe Pidge did do a... not so good thing that may or may not have kind of warranted Shiro reprimanding her. _Maybe_ locking Allura and Keith in a Garrison elevator _did_ kind of warrant her losing Mercury Gameflux privileges for a week. But in her defense, those two idiots asked for it with their _insufferable_ pining. So, understandably, she got in trouble. Okay, fine. No Mercury Gameflux for a week. She accepted _that_ , but keeping all the peanut butter and peanut butter cookies on the top shelf was **_cruelty_** in its purest form. There **_had_ ** to be a way up there. Problem being that all the ladders were in the Garrison storage closet, which was just so... _far_. Too much effort. Not to mention, after the footstool incident that she had in the fifth grade, there was no chance in **_hell_** she was gonna risk pulling _that_ shit again.  
  
But suddenly, she heard the sound of a soda can opening. She turned her head to see Lance enjoying a can of Bepsi.

She could practically _see_ the lightbulb turn on above her head.  
  
“ _Hey, Lance._ ” Pidge said in her most seductive voice... which wasn’t… terribly seductive, to be quite honest.  
  
“Hey... Pidge.” Lance replied in a semi-confused tone. “What’s...uh... what’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing! I just wanted to say hi to… one of my best friends, you know?” Pidge said as she leaned on the table, trying her best to flirt.  
  
“I, uh...really don’t...” Lance replied as he took another sip of his Bepsi.  
  
“ _Listen_... Lance, there’s uh... something I’ve been... uh... meaning to tell you...” Pidge said as she inched closer to Lance, who _conveniently_ happened to be standing right next to the peanut butter cookies up on the top shelf.  
  
“Wha...what are you... getting at, Pidgey?” Lance asked getting visibly more confused.  
  
“I... uh...wanna... be... your girl. Y-you know, I... uh… wanna be… more than friends.” She told him.

It was at this point that Lance’s face went through every emotion in about three seconds. From shock to confusion to mild acceptance, Lance’s face did an around-the-world tour of the emotional spectrum.  
  
There was an understandable moment of awkward silence between the Red and Green Paladins. Pidge made an audible sigh before biting her bottom lip.  _What did she have to lose... right?_ It's not like she was being  _completely_ dishonest with Lance right now. It's just that... she had more important priorities, like getting the peanut butter cookies from the top shelf. It's just that confessing her feelings to Lance just happened to be a convenient means to addressing the aforementioned more important priority.  
  
“Fuck it.” Pidge said before grabbing Lance by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Admittedly, Pidge got caught up in the moment, as the kiss lasted about a minute or so longer than Pidge initially intended. But eventually, like some kind of demonic spider monkey, Pidge climbed onto Lance’s shoulders and made a grab for the Peanut Butter cookies.  
  
“Wh-what the hell!?” Lance exclaimed as Pidge grabbed the bag of peanut butter cookies.  
  
It didn’t take long for Pidge to lose her balance, but thankfully for her, Lance managed to catch her bridal-style.  
  
“Seriously?” Lance said, clearly unimpressed that Pidge had just used him as a ladder to getting to the peanut butter cookies that Shiro told Lance that she was explicitly not allowed to have for a week.  
  
“I mean... if it’s any consolation... and if it’s worth anything... I meant what I said.” Pidge replied, giving her best puppy dog eyes at the Red Paladin..  
  
“Hey, um... can I tell you something?” Lance asked as he put her down, his hands still on her waist.

“Sure...?” Pidge replied, bracing herself for the worst.  
  
Lance gave a smug grin.  
  
“I… uh, wanna be more than friends, too.” Lance told Pidge with a smile. Lance put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into another kiss. Pidge’s heart beat out a samba as neither was willing to pull away from the other. Eventually they pulled away from each other after hearing applause from the doorway. And wouldn’t you fucking know it, Matt and Veronica were standing and slow clapping at the two of them at the doorway.

”Mazel tov, you two." Matt told Pidge and Lance before turning to Veronica. "Looks like _you,_ Veronica, owe  _me_   _ **fifty**_ whole dollars! Because _you_ were naive enough to bet _against_ Lance ending up with Katie.” Matt said, holding out his hand as a shit eating grin crept onto his face.

”You, Matthew Holt... are a jackass.” Veronica grumbled to Matt, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly handed him fifty dollars from her wallet before turning to Lance and Pidge. “But uh... congrats, you two. You guys are... pretty cute together.” She said as the two of them walked away.

Pidge gave Lance a fond, blushing smile and a small giggle that Lance returned in kind.  
  
Maybe being grounded wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas y’all.


End file.
